Der Schein trügt
by Latrisha
Summary: Es ist nicht alles wie es scheint - dein anderes 'Ich' existiert ebenfalls, und vielleicht ist dieses Leben ja noch schlimmer als das jetzige....meine erste Animorphs-story, und ja, sie ist ein bisschen - seltsam*g* Just r&r!


Anomorphs_1   
_Hi Leute! Das ist meine erste Animorphs-fanfiction...also seid bitte nicht zu streng! Und lasst euch nicht verwirren, wenn gewisse Dinge....komisch erscheinen*g* Mehr wird nicht verraten!_   
  
  
  


> > > > > > > > > **Der Schein trügt**
>>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>>> _ **by Latrisha**_

  
  


**MARCO:**   


Ich wusste nicht, wo ich war. Es roch noch frisch gewaschener Wäsche und Desinfektionsmittel. Klar, ich konnte einfach die Augen öffnen. Aber ich hatte Angst vor dem, was mich erwartete.   
Ich konnte spüren, dass eine Decke über mir lag. Und ich konnte hören, wie plötzlich die Türe aufging. 

„Sir, sind sie sicher, dass dies ihr Sohn ist?" Die Stimme war mir fremd. 

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Denken sie, ich würde meinen eigenen Sohn nicht wieder erkennen?!" 

Mein Dad. Ja, das war er eindeutig. Aber dennoch ließ ich die Augen geschlossen. 

„Ich hole mir eine Tasse Kaffee. Wie lange dauert es denn noch, bis er endlich aufwacht?" 

„Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen. Er müsste aber bald zu sich kommen." 

Da öffnete sich die Tür noch mal. Eine Person trat ein, und mein Vater ging hinaus. 

„Und? Gehört er zu ihm?", fragte der Mann, der gerade hereingekommen war. 

„Jepp. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte ihn verleugnet, wenn es meiner wäre.", meinte der andere. 

„Pfft. Drogen! Und das in seinem Alter." 

Drogen??? Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich wieder. Daran, wie ich mich mit meinen Kumpels traf. Daran, wie ich ihnen, wie versprochen, die Drogen überreichte, die ich für sie beschaffen hatte.   
Sie hatten mir auch etwas angeboten. Zu viel, schätze ich.   
Mein Tod war so gut wie vorprogrammiert. Mein Alter würde mich umbringen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er hatte mir schon mehrmals die schlimmsten Sachen an den Hals gewünscht, nicht nur als die Polizei mich einmal wegen eines Ladeneinbruchs mitten in der Nacht nach Hause brachte.   
Und jetzt...   
Dabei konnte ich ja noch nicht mal was dafür. Die Leute verstehen manches nicht. Und erklären hilft da auch nichts... - Hätte ich mich geweigert, hätten sie mich verprügelt. Und zwar ernsthaft. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust mit gebrochenen Beinen und Armen rumzulaufen. Das hätte ich erst mal erklären müssen.   
Es ließ sich jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern. Ich hatte sie gesehen, und sie unglücklicherweise auch mich. Schätze, Leute wie die können niemanden brauchen der weiß wann und wo sie sich treffen um ihren Stoff untereinander aufzuteilen. Aber schlimm wird es auch noch, wenn jemand weiß wer diese Leute sind. Und wenn sie wissen wer du bist. Tja, ich hatte meine Nase eben in anderen Angelegenheiten als meinen eigenen. Und von da an waren diese Angelegenheiten auch meine. Sie waren sicherlich froh, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ‚freiwillig' Drogen zu beschaffen. ‚Freiwillig' irgendwelche Einbrüche und andere Straftaten begeht. ‚Freiwillig' jemandem ein Messer in den Arm schlägt. Es war sozusagen als Schutzgeld. Nur zum Wohl meiner eigenen Gesundheit. Und der von anderen Personen. Wie nett... 

Was dachte mein Dad von mir? Er hasste mich, klar. Es hatte keinen Wert mehr, bei ihm zu bleiben, darauf zu warten dass er mir verzieh. Nicht einmal ich würde so einen Sohn haben wollen. Sicher, er wusste nicht warum das alles geschehen war. Aber er durfte es auch nie erfahren. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel. Sie wussten wo ich wohnte, wie ich hieß. Sie wussten, wo Samantha wohnte. Sie wussten, wer sie war. Und sie wussten, wie wichtig sie mir war. Ich hatte beschlossen, ihnen besser Glauben zu schenken, als sie mir schworen, sie umzubringen, wenn ich auch nur ein Wort verraten würde. Das waren keine gewöhnlichen Vorstadtgangster. Sie meinten es ernst. Wirklich ernst. 

„Aha, er ist aufgewacht, unser kleiner Suchtbolzen. Du hattest so viel Gift in dir, dass man damit ein Pferd hätte töten können. Es war nur dein Glück, dass man dich gleich gefunden hat." 

Plötzlich traf es mich wie ein Blitz. Ich hatte einen Plan. Er würde wahrscheinlich nur vorübergehend funktionieren, vielleicht auch überhaupt nicht. Aber einen Versuch war es Wert.   
Ich setzte mich langsam aufrecht hin. 

„Gift? Was meinen sie damit? Wo bin ich denn überhaupt?", fragte ich, wobei ich mich bemühte, möglichst schlaftrunken auszusehen. Ich rieb mir die Augen und schaute die beiden mit einem unschuldigen Blick an. 

„Im Krankenhaus natürlich, junger Mann. Dein Dad wird gleich zurückkommen, und dann gibt's wohl erst mal mächtig Ärger.", meinte der Arzt, oder was auch immer er war, und grinste schadenfroh. 

Wenn ich nicht vorgehabt hätte, mal eben mein Gedächtnis zu verlieren, wäre ich im an die Gurgel gesprungen. Das ließ ich dann selbstverständlich lieber bleiben, denn ich wollte mich nicht zu auffällig benehmen. 

„Dad? Welcher Dad?" 

Zugegeben, es machte wirklich Spaß, die beiden zu verarschen und zuzusehen, wie sie fragende Blicke austauschten. 

Mr Schadenfroh holte kurz Luft und fragte: „Sag mal, dein Name ist doch Marco, nicht wahr?" 

Anscheinend dachten sie nun, sie hätten den falschen Vater erwischt. 

„Nun ja, ehrlich gesagt, mir fällt mein Name gerade selbst nicht ein. Das klingt jetzt vielleicht bescheuert. Aber ich glaube aber nicht, dass ich Marco heiße. Wer würde seinem Kind schon so einen Namen geben?" Ich machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. 

Die Augen der beiden Herren wurden größer. Ich schätze, ich hatte sie davon überzeugt, meine Gedanken verloren zu haben. Sie waren wirklich sehr naiv. Ich war mir nun auch sicher, dass sie noch keine richtigen Ärzte waren, sondern so zu sagen Azubis. Ob der Chefarzt mir diese Lüge wohl abkaufen würde? Panik hatte ich allerdings vor meinem Dad, der ja auch gleich zurück sein musste.   
Wie auf Kommando ging die Tür ein drittes mal auf. 

„Ah, sie müssen wohl der Chefarzt sein! Gut dass sie da sind, uns dreien ist nämlich gerade aufgefallen, dass ich meinen Namen vergessen habe. Sie können mir nicht zufällig auf die Sprünge helfen? Ach, und noch was: der Herr, der sich als mein Vater ausgibt, ist ein Betrüger. Es wäre mir ja selbstverständlich bewusst, wenn ich einen Vater hätte, nicht wahr?" Ich gab ein seltsames Lachen von mir.   
Klar, das ganze mochte sich ziemlich geschwollen angehört haben, aber genau das brauchte es, um meinen Vater zu verwirren. Ich will mich nun wirklich nicht selbst loben, aber nicht einmal ich wusste, was für ein schauspielerisches Talent in mir steckte. Ich tat so, als hätte ich das normalste der Welt von mir gegeben, legte mich wieder hin und streckte mich genüsslich. 

„Und, Herr Oberarzt, könnten sie mich vielleicht informieren, in was für einem gesundheitlichen Zustand ich mich befinde? Wenn ich im Krankenhaus bin, gehe ich einfach mal davon aus, dass etwas schwerwiegendes vorgefallen ist." 

Oh Mann, das machte nun echt Spaß. Mein Dad stand einfach nur da und ich konnte beobachten, wie seine Kinnlade immer weiter nach unten klappte. 

„Marco?", fragte er misstrauisch, so als ob er schon ahnte, dass das alles nur gespielt war. 

„Sie wollen doch nicht allen Ernstes behaupten, ich heiße Marco? Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein!"   
Ich machte ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter und hoffte dabei nur, dass mein Dad keinen Verdacht geschöpft hatte. 

„Hat er sein Gedächtnis verloren oder was? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" 

„Sir, wir sind zwar noch keine zugelassenen Ärzte, aber es ist ziemlich naheliegend, dass so etwas in dieser Art geschehen ist. Es wird schwierig sein, herauszufinden, was genau passiert ist, aber im Normalfall kommen die Erinnerungen nach einiger Zeit von allein zurück.", sagte der Arzt, der bis jetzt noch nicht so viel gesagt hatte, unsicher. 

„Na gut. Und sobald er die wieder hat, stecke ich ihn in ein Heim. Ich werde jetzt mit dem Chefarzt reden, ob ich ihn gleich mit nach Hause nehmen kann.", sagte er gereizt. Man merkte ganz genau, dass ihm das überhaupt nicht in den Kragen passte. 

„Ach, sie sind gar nicht der Chefarzt?", rief ich ihm noch hinterher, glücklich, dass mein Plan so gut funktioniert hatte. 

Adieu, du dummes Heim! Bevor jemand überhaupt merkte, dass ich alles nur gespielt hatte, würde ich nämlich schon längst weg sein. Innerlich schon Pläne schmiedend, lehnte ich mich zurück in das weiche, weiße Kissen und machte es mir es mir bequem.   
  


* * *   


Nach einer halben Stunde ungefähr, kam mein Dad wieder zurück. Er befahl mir, meine Sachen zu packen, um mich wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Ich stand widerspenstig auf und wollte gerade beginnen, einzupacken, als mir auffiel, dass ich ja gar nicht wusste, was denn meine Sachen waren. Also ging ich zum Fenstersims und fing mit den dort stehenden Blumen an.   
„Soll ich die einfach so mitnehmen oder soll ich das Wasser erst ausschütten?" fragte ich so unwissend es ging.   
Nachdem meinem Dad klargeworden war, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, was alles meine Sachen waren, packte er sie zusammen und nahm mich stocksauer mit runter zum Auto.   
Um glaubhaft zu wirken fragte ich ihn während der Fahrt die verschiedensten Dinge, wo ich wohnte oder ob ich viele Freunde hatte oder was meine Hobbys waren. 

Plötzlich fuhr er an den Straßenrand und schaute mich durchdringend an: „Ich schwöre es dir, wenn ich heraus finde dass du hier vielleicht nur eine riesige Show abziehst, bist du dran. Du bist schneller in diesem Heim wie du ‚Amen' sagen kannst!" 

Dann fuhr er mit einem zufriedenem Gesicht weiter.   
  


* * * 

**TOBIAS:**   
  


Ich flog. Ja genau, fliegen. Ich schwebte über endlose Felder und Wiesen, die aussahen wie lauter Handtücher, die man nebeneinander ausgebreitet hatte. Die Sonne schien und es war nicht eine einzige Wolke am Himmel.   
Ich war frei. Ich konnte tun und lassen was ich wollte. Ich würde nie wieder zurück fliegen. Nie wieder. Ich sah eine Maus zwischen den Grashalmen rennen. Sie sah sich verängstigt um und versuchte sich vor ihren Feinden zu verstecken. Aber meinem Blick konnte sie nicht entrinnen. Ich schlug noch zwei mal kräftig mit den Flügeln und stieß dann atemberaubend schnell vom Himmel. Ich näherte mich ihr in einem Tempo, mit dem viele andere Vögel nicht mithalten konnten. Kurz bevor ich auf dem Boden aufgeprallt wäre spreizte ich meine Schwanzfedern und stellte die Flügel aufrecht. Zumindest versuchte ich es. Ich merkte etwa eine Zehntel Sekunde vor dem Aufprall dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über mich und meine Flügel.   
„UAAAaaaaaaaaah!!!"   
Mit dem Kopf voraus rammte ich buchstäblich den Boden. Was danach geschah kann ich nicht sagen denn plötzlich verfärbte sich die Welt um mich schwarz. 

„Tobias! Um Gottes Willen, was machst du denn hier draußen?", hörte ich die Stimme meiner Tante, die sich in meinem schmerzenden Kopf anhörte wie ein Presslufthammer. Ich schlug die Augen auf und stellte fest, dass ich im freien lag statt, wie gewöhnlich, in meinem Bett. Ich lag direkt unter meinem seltsamerweise offenen Fenster. Aus eben diesem schaute gerade meine Tante, die mich schätzungsweise wecken wollte.   
„Was ist los?", fragte ich verwirrt.   
Geschockt starrte sie mich an, sagte dann aber schnell: „Nichts, komm schnell rein. Es ist zu kalt hier draußen. Du wirst dich noch erkälten."   
Ich stand mühevoll auf und trottete langsam in das Haus. Was war das noch für ein seltsamer Traum den ich da gehabt hatte? Kam nicht ein Vogel darin vor?   
Als ich durch den Flur in Richtung Küche lief, schaute ich im vorbeilaufen in den großen, runden Spiegel an der Wand – und bekam fast einen Herzstillstand. Eine riesige, mindestens drei Zentimeter große Beule trohnte auf meiner Stirn. Es war schon mehr eine Platzwunde als eine Beule. Jetzt begriff ich auch weshalb ich solche schlimmen Kopfschmerzen hatte. 

„Was ist da mit meinem Kopf passiert?", fragte ich meine Tante, die darauf aber nur mit einem Schulterzucken antworten konnte.   
„Seltsam", sagte ich zu mir selbst. Meine Tante, ihr Name war Carol, machte mir einen heißen Kakao und brachte mir eine Decke. Dann setzte sie sich mir gegenüber und schaute mich kopfschüttelnd an.   
„Tobias. Es passiert immer öfter dass du nachts schlafwandelst oder andere Dinge tust. So kann das nicht weitergehen. Ich habe gesehen dass dein Fenster offen war. Scheinbar bist du mitten in der Nacht aus dem Fenster gesprungen.", sagte sie besorgt.   
Dann holte sie nochmals Luft. „Stell dir vor wir würden im siebten Stock leben. Nicht auszumalen was dir passiert wäre." Sie seufzte.   
Mir war noch gar nicht der Gedanke gekommen dass ich wieder schlafgewandelt haben könnte. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt noch nicht mal darüber nachgedacht. Aber es war wohl wahr: in letzter Zeit tat ich das wirklich oft. Ich habe mir aber nie großartig darüber Gedanken gemacht. Immerhin schlafwandeln viele Kids, oder etwa nicht? 

„Du hast ja recht", sagte ich, weil ich das Gefühl hatte etwas sagen zu müssen, „aber ich kann auch nichts dafür. Man kann mich wohl schlecht am Bett fesseln."   
„Nein", grinste sie, „ich hatte auch eher an etwas professionelleres gedacht."   


* * *   


Wir liefen in ein großes, weißes Gebäude das aussah wie ein Krankenhaus. In diesem Kasten hatte sich viele Ärzte niedergelassen. Hier waren auch mein Zahnarzt und sogar das Altersheim einquartiert. 

„Es ist einfach nicht zu fassen dass du mich hier her schleppst.", maulte ich immer wieder. 

Schon von weitem sah ich das Schild mit der Aufschrift Psychiatrie>. 

„Ich mein, ich bin kein Psycho oder so. Ich bin nur ein Kind das schlafwandelt. Nichts schlimmes also." 

Ich kam mir vor wie ein Irrer der gerade ins Irrenhaus eingeliefert werden sollte. Klar, meine Tante machte sich Sorgen, aber war es nicht übertrieben mich deswegen gleich zum Psychiater zu schicken? Ich stellte mir eine große, braune Lederliege vor, auf die ich mich legen musste und dem Doc meinen Lebenslauf erzählen sollte. 

„Der Arzt wird wissen wie man dir das Schlafwandeln abgewöhnt. Ich habe früher selbst schlafgewandelt und es herausgestellt dass ich einfach nur Angst vor dem Dunkeln hatte. Es muss also irgendwelche Hintergründe geben. Außerdem ist nichts schlimmes dabei, zum Psychiater zu gehen." 

Toll. Angst vorm Dunkeln. Glaubte sie etwa dass es mir helfen würde wenn ich einfach nur ein kleines Stecklicht in der Steckdose hatte? Erwachsene...   
Wir betraten also die Praxis und die Assistentin des Arztes sagte uns wir sollten im Wartezimmer warten. Was wir auch taten.   
Aus irgendeinem Grund mochte ich dieses Wartezimmer nicht. Vielleicht lag es an der etwas zu niederen Decke. Vielleicht an dem grellen Neonlicht das es beleuchtete. Oder aber vielleicht auch an der Tatsache, dass es keine Fenster gab.   
Ich setzte mich auf einen der Stühle die an den Wänden entlang standen und verspürte den Drang, mich andauernd umzusehen und umherzulaufen. Es überkam mich das Gefühl, als könnte ich einfach nur meine Flügel aufschlagen und davon fliegen.   
Nach etwa eineinhalb Stunden Wartezeit durfte ich mich aus diesem schrecklichen Zimmer begeben und dem Onkel Doc die Hand schütteln. Ich musste mich in einen riesigen blauen Sessel setzen, genau das was ich so in etwa vermutet hatte. Die Praxis war irgendwie cool. Ich weiß auch nicht genau warum, aber ich hätte hier vom Fleck weg einziehen können. Eine Wand war wie mit einem riesigen Poster tapeziert, das einen schönen, kleinen Wald im Frühjahr zeigte. Die gegenüberliegende Wand hatte ein unglaublich großes Fenster , so dass man von der Wand eigentlich fast nichts mehr sehen konnte. Nur der Ausblick war nicht sehr faszinierend. Wer wollte schon jeden Tag freie Sicht auf eine verdreckte Großstadt haben? Aber immerhin war der Raum hell, das gefiel mir sehr. Dunkle Räume waren echt nicht mein Ding. 

„Na, gefällt es dir hier?", fragte die freundliche Männerstimme.   
Ich drehte mich um und bemerkte leicht beschämt dass mich meine Tante und der Psychiater schon einen Weile beobachtet hatten, während ich die Wände und Fenster betrachtet hatte. 

„Ja, ein sehr schönes Zimmer ist das hier", meinte ich freundlich. 

Vor Erwachsenen hatte ich einfach immer einen ziemlichen Respekt, aber das hatte nichts mit einschleimen oder so zu tun.   
Ich schüttelte ihm die Hand und er fragte gleich, was los sei. Von nun an war mein Typ nicht mehr sehr gefragt. Während meine Carol mit Händen und Füßen erklärte weshalb wir hier waren, schaltete ich auf den Ausschalt-Knopf. Zwischendurch fragte mich der Mann einige Fragen, zum Beispiel ob ich Stress in der Schule hatte. Das war aber nicht der Fall.   
Als ich dann wirklich schon beinahe eingeschlafen war, knallte man mir einen Fragebogen auf den Tisch um herauszufinden...- gut, ich geb's zu, ich hatte nicht mitgekriegt zu was, aber zu irgendwas würde er schon gut sein.   
Ich musste schreiben, was ich schon immer mal machen wollte, was mein größter Wunsch war, mein seltsamster Traum, als ich schlafgewandelt hatte und lauter solche Sachen. Totaler Schwachsinn also.   
Ich versuchte mich möglichst kurz zu fassen um so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause gehen zu können.   
Danach verschrieb man mir noch Tabletten für einen ruhigeren Schlaf, und schließlich konnten wir endlich gehen. 

Im Auto setzte ich mich neben Carol, die großen Wert darauf legte dass ich sie nicht mit „Tante" oder Ähnlichem ansprach. Sofort öffnete ich das Fenster wie ich es immer tat. Lässig ließ ich den Arm hinaushängen und lehnte mich zurück in den Sitz.   
Das Wetter meinte es nicht allzu gut mit uns. Kaum waren wir eine Minute gefahren, fing es an wie aus Eimern zu schütten. Die Tropfen auf der Windschutzscheibe hatten einen Durchmesser von ungefähr zehn Zentimetern. Die Leute in der City standen alle dichtgedrängt unter den Sonnenschirmen der Cafés und die Straße sah aus wie der reinste See. 

„Mach das Fenster zu!", brüllte Carol während sie sich darauf konzentrierte, den anderen Autofahrern nicht die hintere Stoßstange wegzufahren. Ihre Stimme übertönte kaum das Hämmern der Regentropfen. Anstatt der Musik ertönte aus dem Radio nur noch ein schrilles Pfeifen, sodass man meinen konnte, das Trommelfell würde platzen. Wahrscheinlich hatte es uns den Sender rausgehauen. Ich tastete nach dem Knopf um die Fensterscheibe runterzulassen. Als das Fenster zu war, kam mir das schrille Gepfeife noch unangenehmer vor. Genervt schaltete ich das Radio aus. 

„Carol, darf ich nachher noch ins Internet? Ich muss noch dringend eine Email schreiben.", bettelte ich, da mir gerade eingefallen war, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr geschaut hatte, ob ich eine Nachricht von meiner Email-Freundin Rachel erhalten hatte. 

„Klar. Wenn's soo wichtig ist." 

Wir waren in so etwas wie einen Stau geraten. Nur schlimmer. Die Autofahrer trauten sich nicht mehr, weiterzufahren, da man wirklich fast überhaupt nichts mehr sehen konnte. Wir kamen nicht schneller voran als Schritttempo. Jedes zweite Auto hupte wie verrückt, am Straßenrand standen bereits zwei, die ineinander gefahren waren. 

„Wenn ich nur Flügel am Auto hätte", murmelte Carol. 

„Jepp, ein Vogel müsste man sein.", meinte ich. Ein Vogel. 

Und plötzlich überkam mich ein müdes Gefühl, so wie es die meisten Schüler in der Geschichtsstunde haben. Meine Augen schlossen sich wie automatisch, und ich träumte einen seltsamen Traum. 

Ein Käfig. Ich war in einem Käfig gefangen. Ein Käfig mit goldenen Gitterstäben, so dick dass man sie unmöglich durchbrechen konnte. Ich sah mich um: lauter Vögel, alle eingesperrt, wie ich. Adler, Bussarde, aber auch Tauben und Spatzen, einfach alle nur denkbaren Arten saßen in Käfigen, viel zu klein um sich bewegen zu können.   
Helfen! Ja, ich wollte ihnen helfen. Aber wie? Ich saß selbst in einem Käfig. Ich sah mich weiter um. Nur gequälte Vögel, überall, ohne Hoffnung. Ich war gefangen, für immer. Ich drehte mich mühevoll um und sah einen Spiegel hinter mir. Ich schaute hinein. Aber der Spiegel zeigte nicht mich: er zeigte einen kleinen, zerzausten Rotschwanzbussard, der genau so hoffnungslos aussah, wie all die anderen Vögel.   
‚Nein, NEIN', versuchte ich zu schreien, aber es ertönte nur ein leises, klägliches Krächzen...   


* * *   


Als ich wieder erwachte, lag ich in meinem Zimmer. Es war schon dunkel, doch ich erkannte Carols Umrisse. Sie saß neben mir auf einem Stuhl. 

„Carol?", fragte ich leise. 

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, dann stand sie auf und knipste das Licht an. Eine tiefe Falte war auf ihrer Stirn, und ihr sonst so hübsches, junges Gesicht wirkte alt und besorgt.   
Sie kniete sich neben mein Bett und lächelte plötzlich. 

„Bist du wieder unter uns?" 

„Ich hab Kopfweh.", sagte ich leise, und im nächsten Moment kam ich mir schon blöd vor. Carol hatte bestimmt andere Dinge zu tun als sich über mein Kopfweh Gedanken zu machen. 

„Du hattest einen Albtraum. Der Arzt war schon da. Im Auto bist du plötzlich umgekippt und hast angefange zu schreien... ‚Lass mich raus', oder so was ähnliches.", erklärte sie mir. 

Ich erinnerte mich wieder an meinen Traum. Ziemlich bescheuert. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Kleinkind, das schreiend aus Albträumen erwacht. 

„Was hast du denn schlimmes geträumt?", fragte mich Carol, ohne sich irgendwie über mich lustig zu machen. 

„Ich hab's vergessen", log ich. Es war wirklich nicht nötig dass sie mich gleich noch mal zum Psychiater schickte. 

„Ist ja auch egal", meinte sie, „der Arzt hat gesagt, es könne sein dass du Platzangst oder so was hättest. Aber es war sicherlich nur ein dummer Traum. Du hattest doch noch nie Platzangst, nicht wahr?" 

„Nein. Bestimmt nur ein Traum, du hast recht." Aber ein seltsamer Traum, wollte ich noch hinzufügen.   


* * *   


Ein paar Tage später war das ganze schon wieder vergessen. Ich kam wie gewöhnlich von der Schule nach Hause, nicht ohne vorher beinahe im Regen zu ersaufen. Es regnete zur Zeit ständig. Kein sehr schöner Herbst. 

In meinem Zimmer schaltete ich erst mal den Computer ein. Sofort signalisierte mir ein blinkendes Briefchen im Eck dass ich eine Mail bekommen hatte. Von Rachel, einer Emailfreundin. Sie ist echt cool. 

_Hi Tobias!_   
_Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, aber ich habe eine wichtige Prüfung und muss deswegen in letzter Zeit viel lernen. Ich kann mich wirklich nicht mit dir treffen, auch wenn ich echt Lust dazu hätte. Ich kann heute noch 'ne Weile chatten. Meine Mom ist dann nämlich nicht da. Sie würde mich umbringen, wenn sie erfahren würde dass ich so lange ins Internet gehe. Kommst du so um vier? Also, bye_   
_Rachel_   


Toll! Wieder mal keine Zeit. Sie hatte absolut jedes Mal eine neue Ausrede parat. Ich fragte mich allmählich, warum sie mich nie treffen wollte. Ich hatte eigentlich keine Freunde, denn ich war vor kurzem erst in die Stadt gezogen. In der Schule wollten sie nicht so viel mit mir zu tun haben, aber ich hoffte das würde sich noch ändern. Aber Rachel... ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich mochte sie sehr, obwohl ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte, und deswegen traf es mich schon sehr, dass sie wie es aussah auch nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollte. Oder nicht direkt. Lustlos schrieb ich eine kurze Antwort, da ich sowieso vorhatte, in den Chat zu gehen. 

Mich selbst bemitleidend stellte ich fest dass es bereits fünf vor vier Uhr war. Also blieb ich gleich im Internet und wartete darauf dass Rachel sich blicken ließ. Sie kam, und ich unterhielt mich mit ihr ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, dann musste ich raus. Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass ich als Hausaufgabe noch etwas über irgendeinen Politiker herausfinden sollte. Dass war mein Glück, denn sonst hätte ich die Email von Rachel wohl erst viel später bekommen. Die Mail schockierte mich fast ein wenig, doch mir kam eine Idee, und ich schrieb gleich zurück. Ich hoffte, die Mail würde sie gleich erreichen, ging dann aber endgültig raus. Ich wollte schließlich nicht für eine zu hohe Telefonrechnung verantwortlich sein. 

Später beschloss ich, noch ein bisschen was für das Abendessen einzukaufen. Carol war nicht da, und sie würde auch vor zehn nicht kommen.   
Ich zog meine Schuhe an und schlüpfte in meine lächerliche Regenjacke. Dann griff ich mir einen Schirm und ging vor die Tür es dämmerte schon ein wenig, und ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg machen, als mir einfiel dass ich ja den Hund von der alten Frau im obersten Stock mitnehmen konnte. Sie führte ihn fast nie aus und er tat mir wirklich Leid. Also stieg ich in den Aufzug der ziemlich klein und ungemütlich war. Die Wände waren in einem seltsamen blau, sodass ich am liebsten die Augen geschlossen hätte, was ich allerdings lieber sein ließ. Der Aufzug war nur für drei Personen, hatte vielleicht einen Quadratmeter . Während ich darüber nachdachte, wie alt dieses Teil schon war, tat es auf einmal einen lauten RUCK! und der Aufzug blieb stehen. 

„Verflucht!" rief ich.   
So was musste auch immer mir passieren.   
Erschüttert stand ich im viel zu kleinen Aufzug und hoffte, die Türe würde sich gleich öffnen. Es verging ungefähr eine Minute, bis mir klar wurde, dass die Türe sich nicht öffnen würde. Die Angst beschlich mich, als ich voller Entsetzen an den Thriller zurückdachte, den ich vor kurzem im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Dort war nämlich ebenfalls ein Aufzug stecken geblieben, die Drahtseile waren gerissen und sämtliche Leute starben einen schrecklichen Tod. 

„Denk doch nicht so einen Unsinn!" ermahnte ich mich selbst. „Wer zum Teufel hätte denn die Seile kaputtmachen sollen?" Der Klang meiner Stimme beruhigte mich wieder ein bisschen.   
Ich suchte an der Wand einen Schalter, mit dem man Alarm auslösen konnte, falls man stecken geblieben war. Nur leider hatte anscheinend in der Epoche, in der der Aufzug gebaut worden war, noch keiner an so etwas gedacht. Sofort fielen mir auch die Drahtseile wieder ein. Ob die seit damals schon mal gewechselt worden waren? Wohl eher nicht. Und wer weiß wie dünn die solche Seile früher gemacht hatten, um Material zu sparen?   
„Jetzt reicht's!" schrie ich verzweifelt. „Jemand wird kommen und bemerken, dass da was nicht stimmt." redete ich mir ein. Dann setzte ich mich in die Ecke und wartete. Ich wartete sicherlich noch nicht allzu lang, als ich plötzlich fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen bekam.   
„Nein, nicht schon wieder." flüsterte ich zu mir. Der Schweiß rann mir bereits die Stirn herunter, und mein Herz pochte fast hörbar laut.   
„Was ist nur los mit mir?" fragte ich mich. Die blauen Wände erschienen mir mal grün, mal schwarz, und mit der Zeit begannen sie, sich langsam zu drehen.   
„NEIN!" schrie ich verzweifelt. „Werde ich verrückt??" Bei den letzten Worten verließ mich meine Stimme. Es war als wäre plötzlich zu allem Überschuss auch noch der Strom ausgefallen, denn es verfärbte sich alles schwarz. Ich kreischte hilflos, wälzte mich über den Boden, bis ich nach circa zehn Zentimetern die nächste Wand erreichte. Ich versuchte, mit den Beinen gegen die Tür zu schlagen, doch meine Orientierungssinn hatte mich scheinbar ebenso verlasse. Letztendlich fielen mir die Augen zu, und was immer danach geschah, ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern...   


* * *   


**RACHEL:**

„So, Kinder. Ich möchte, dass jeder von euch bis Ende des Schuljahres noch ein Referat hält. Eure mündlichen Noten stehen fast alle noch sehr auf der Kippe. Wer kein Thema findet, dem werde ich nächste Stunde noch ein paar zur Verfügung stellen. Aufstuhlen nicht vergessen!"   
RIIIIIINNNNG!   
Murmelnd und stöhnend erhob sich meine Klasse. Die einzige, die sitzen blieb, war ich. Ein Referat! Ich hasse Referate! Als ich daran dachte, zitterten mir schon Hände. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Ich würde mich total blamieren, was ja nicht allzu selten vorkam. Ich war ja sowieso zu nichts fähig. Ich hatte wie so oft das unbändige Verlangen, zu meinem Lehrer vorzulaufen und ihm mal so richtig gründlich in die Fresse zu schlagen. Ein weiterer Traum der sich wohl nie einem Schüler erfüllen wird. Ich hätte mich ja nicht mal getraut, meinen Lehrer böse anzuschauen. Nicht mal wenn er weggeschaut hätte. Ich traue mich überhaupt nichts. Als ich letztes Schuljahr vor der Klasse vorsingen sollte, fiel ich vor lauter Lampenfieber in Ohnmacht. In mündlich habe ich wohl in jedem Fach eine glatte Sechs, weil ich mich nie traue, zu strecken. Die meisten Lehrer wissen wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal wie ich heiße. Aber das wäre mir alles egal, wenn es da nicht solche Sachen wie Referate oder mündliche Abfragungen gäbe.   
Ich zweifle daran, dass ihr mein Problem versteht. Das verlange ich auch gar nicht, denn keiner versteht mich. Ich bin schlicht und einfach das ängstlichste Etwas der Geschichte. Wenn man jemanden fragen würde: „Hey, wie findest du Rachel?", würde man als Antwort bekommen: „Rachel? Die eine da, die nie was sagt? Die ist mir zu schüchtern." 

Mit dem Kopf voller Gedanken lief ich nach Hause. Ich war wieder mal allein, worüber ich nicht wirklich traurig war. Meine Mom hatte mir etwas zu Essen gemacht. Nachdem ich es aufgewärmt und gegessen hatte stieg ich die Treppen rauf in mein Zimmer. Ich schloss Türen und Fenster zu.   
Ich legte eine alte CD von mir ein und sang den Text in voller Lautstärke mit:   
„Remember times when you were young, you had to fight for your win to get up. Remember times when you were young and nobody knew who you are..."   
Ich wusste schon irgendwie, dass ich Talent hatte im Singen, aber ich wusste auch, dass das nie in meinem Leben irgendwer bemerken würde. Ich drückte auf den On-Knopf meines Computers und ging ins Internet. Noch immer singend las ich meine eingegangenen Emails. Die Leute, die ich in Chats kennen gelernt hatte und denen ich Emails schrieb, konnten ja nicht wissen was für eine absolute Null ich war.   
Die Mail, die ich bekommen hatte war von einem Jungen Namens Tobias. Er war echt total in Ordnung. Er wollte mich schon immer mal kennen lernen, aber ich habe vor lauter Angst immer Ausreden erfunden, um ihm nicht begegnen zu müssen. Wäre ich nur nicht so schüchtern...   
Die Mail war relativ kurz: 

_Hi Rachel!_   
_Ich glaube, wir werden uns nie kennen lernen, weil du ja nie Zeit hast. Ich würde dich trotzdem mal gerne sehen. Du kannst mir ja mal ein Foto von dir schicken. Musst es halt einscannen._   
_Gib mir doch bitte deine Adresse, damit ich dich mal besuchen kann. Wir sind doch jetzt schon soo lange befreundet und ich weiß nicht mal wo du ungefähr wohnst und wie du aussiehst. Bitte..._   
_Tobias_

Wenn er wüsste wie gerne ich ihn kennen lernen würde. Aber... 

Ich schaute auf meine Armbanduhr. Schnell loggte ich mich in den Chat ein. Mein Nickname war ‚Scarlett', ja, blöd, ich weiß.   
Kaum war ich eine Minute im Chat, bekam ich auch schon eine Nachricht von Tobias: 

Eagle_eye_Hi Rachel. Wird auch Zeit>_

Ich weiß. Was geht?> 

Im Chat gab ich mich immer ruhig und gelassen. Tobias musste eine völlig falsche Vorstellung von mir haben. 

Eagle_eye_Was is jetzt mit dem Foto von dir?>_

Ich hab keinen Scanner> 

Tatsache war, dass ich sehr wohl einen Scanner hatte. Aber was wäre gewesen, wenn ich ihm nicht gefallen hätte...? 

Eagle_eye_Mist! Deine Adresse?>_

Darauf wusste ich nicht, was ich schreiben sollte. Nach kurzem überlegen schrieb ich: 

Gib du mir deine, ich besuch dich dann mal, ok?> 

Eagle_eye_ok.>_

Er gab mir seine Adresse. Ich schrieb sie ab und warf sie in meine Schublade. Ich wusste genau, dass ich ihn nie besuchen würde. Er war in gewisser Weise mein Freund, sogar der einzige, den ich hatte, aber ich hatte einfach nicht den Mumm dazu...- wie immer. 

Ich muss bald ein Referat halten. Hab Schiss wie die Sau> 

Eagle_eye_Was ist denn so schlimm dabei?>_

Soll ich mich denn vor meiner Klasse lächerlich machen? Ich bin schon beim vorsingen in Ohnmacht gefallen!> 

Eagle_eye*fg* _Ich find das gar nicht so schlimm. Musst einfach nicht an die blöden Gesichter denken. So ein Referat vergisst man eh nach zwei Tagen wieder.>_

Nicht wenn man Rachel heißt> 

Eagle_eye_ ??? >_

Ach nichts. Muss weg. Bye!> 

-AUS- 

Noch Stunden später fragte ich mich, warum ich ihm von meiner Schüchternheit erzählt hatte. Oder so was in der Art. Er hielt mich jetzt sicher für dumm...   
Aber er hatte ja selbst Probleme. Er hatte mir schon oft geschrieben, dass wieder etwas seltsames passiert sei und das seine Tante bei der er wohnt ihn schon zum Psychiater geschickt hatte. Was genau passierte schrieb er zwar nie, aber vielleicht schämte er sich. Aber sicherlich war er nicht so down wie ich.   
Aber er vertraute mir. Und ich belog ihn. Ich sagte ihm nicht die Wahrheit, dass ich feige war, und gar nicht so cool wie ich mich immer gab. Dass ich zwar immer Zeit gehabt hätte, aber nie den Mut um zu kommen. 

KLICK! 

Ich schaltete den Computer noch mal ein. Ohne lange zu überlegen, schrieb ich folgende Mail: 

_Hi Tobias!_   
_Ich werde dir jetzt mal erzählen, wie ich in Wirklichkeit bin._   
_Ich bin der größte Feigling der Welt. Ich hatte an allen Terminen, an denen du dich mit mir treffen wolltest Zeit. Ich hab mich aber nicht getraut zu kommen. Ich kann mich nicht wie ein normaler Mensch mit jemanden unterhalten, ohne gleich vor Aufregung zu stottern. Ich chatte gerne mit Leuten, nur weil ich mir da zwei mal überlegen kann, was ich sagen will. Abgesehen davon stottert man da nicht... es tut mir Leid dass ich so blöd bin. Ich traue mich vielleicht nicht einmal diese Mail wegzuschicken. Um ehrlich zu sein bist du der einzige Mensch, der mich bisher noch nicht für vollkommen verblödet hielt. Was jetzt wohl auch nicht mehr er Fall ist..._   
_Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mir jetzt nicht mehr schreibst._   
_HDL Rachel_

Ich klickte auf Nachricht senden>, bevor ich mir es nochmal überlegen konnte. Kurz danach bereute ich es auch schon und hätte die Mail am liebsten zurückgeholt.   
Ich ging wieder in den Chat. Habt ihr schon mal versucht in einen Arsenal-Fan-Chat unter ‚Beckham_forever' zu gehen. Das gibt echt mal wahnsinnig Stress. Aber nicht einmal das konnte mich im Moment aufheitern. 

„DUT! DUT! Sie – haben – eine – Nachricht - erhalten!", sagte plötzlich eine elektronische Stimme. 

Aufgeregt las ich die Mail:   


_Hi Dummchen!_

_Glaubst du im Ernst, dass ich dir wegen so etwas nicht mehr schreibe?_   
_Du hättest mir echt schreiben können wenn du keinen Bock gehabt hast mich zu treffen. Vielleicht bin ich bald nicht mehr der einzige Psychiatergänger. Du könntest ja mal mit deiner Mom reden dass sie dich so eine Therapie machen lässt._   
_Ich möchte dich wirklich kennen lernen. Du bist bestimmt ein echt liebes Mädchen. Wäre doch schade wenn das nie jemand mitkriegt._   
_Bye Tobias_

_P.S. Und ich wette du hast einen Scanner!!!_

Als ob so eine Therapie mir helfen würde. Er weiß wahrscheinlich nicht, wie es ist, ein echter Außenseiter zu sein, wie sollte er auch. Es war derart lächerlich, zu glauben eine solche, schwachsinnige Therapie würde mir helfen.   
Er schien mir so lieb. Es war schade, dass ich ihn nie richtig kennen lernen würde.   
Plötzlich kam eine zweite Mail. Es war eine Bilddatei, von Tobias, und ich konnte mir schon halb denken was es war.   
Es war ein Foto von ihm. Er hatte schöne, braune Haare und sehr dunkle, tiefe Augen. Um ehrlich zu sein waren es die schönsten Augen, die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Sein Gesicht war unglaublich süß. Er hatte das niedlichste Lächeln der Welt. Und mit einem Mal hasste ich es noch viel mehr, so feige zu sein...   
  


* * *   


**CASSIE:**

PIIIIIIIEEEP! PIIIIIIIEEEEEEEP! PIIIIE...- KLATSCH!   
„Dummer Wecker! Wenn Mom aufwacht bin ich dran!" Schnell stieg ich aus dem Bett und schlüpfte aus meinem Pyjama. Das Licht ließ ich vorsichtshalber aus. Denn wenn meine Eltern mitgekriegt hätten, dass ich mich mitten in der Nacht auf irgendwelche Demonstrationen schleiche, hätte ich wohl lebenslänglich Hausarrest gekriegt.   
Eltern haben nun mal keine Ahnung, wie man gegen diese Umweltverschmutzer und Tierquäler vorgehen muss. Früher dachte ich genau das selbe wie sie, ich dachte, man könne alles ohne Gewalt lösen. Wie dumm von mir. Zu meinem Glück habe ich Steve kennenge-...   
„Cassie!! Bist du fertig? Wir gehen jetzt los!", flüsterte eine Stimme unter meinem Fenster.   
„Moment!", rief ich leise. Ich stieg in meine Jeans und zog mir einen Pulli über. Die Sachen, die ich mitnehmen wollte, hatte ich schon am vorigen Tag gepackt und unter meinem Bett versteckt. Meine Taschenlampe unter dem einen und den zwei Schlagstöcken unter dem anderen Arm schlich ich mich die Treppe hinunter. Die Schlagstöcke musste ich seit ich dabei war immer mitnehmen. Vielleicht konnten die anderen die Sachen nicht so gut verstecken wie ich. Draußen vor der Tür stand Steve mit seinen Kumpels. Sie waren alle mit Lederklamotten bekleidet. Gelangweilt standen sie an Bäume gelehnt und schauten in der Gegend rum. Ich bewunderte diese Typen. So cool. Vor allem Steve... 

„Mit was seid ihr denn hier?", fragte ich, noch immer flüsternd. 

„Drüben im Wald stehen unsere Motorräder. Du kannst bei mir hinten mitfahren.", sagte Steve lässig, zeigte in Richtung Wald und lief los. Seine schwarzen Haare, die immer zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren, wehten im Wind. Seine stattliche Figu...- 

„Du sollst hier nicht rumträumen. Komm jetzt endlich!", schnauzte einer der Typen. 

Hastig schlurfte ich ihnen durch die Blätter und Zweige hinterher. Als ich Steve erreicht hatte, fragte ich ihn neugierig: „Wann kommt denn der Kastortransport?" 

„Circa in einer Stunde." Ich stieg zu ihm aufs Motorrad, ohne seine genervte Stimme zu bemerken. 

Es war ziemlich kalt, so wie es im Herbst eben meistens ist, und ich wünschte mir, ich hätte mich wärmer angezogen.   
Während der Fahrt achtete ich nur auf Steve und ich klammerte mich bei jeder Kurve fester um ihn. Er war einfach der Held meiner Schlaflosen Nächte.   
Als wir am Treffpunkt angekommen waren, hatte sich der Nebel bereits wie ein weißer Seidenschal über uns ausgebreitet.   
„Um so besser," meinte Steve, „dann können uns die Bullen schon nicht so leicht erwischen." 

Es war erst das zweite mal, dass ich auf einer solchen Demo war. Deshalb fühlte ich mich auch immer noch etwas fremd. Das erste mal verlief recht friedlich, also war ich noch nicht richtig auf die Probe gestellt worden.   
Wir stellten unsere Zelte in einem kleinen Wäldchen auf, das nahe bei den Schienen war. Viele bewaffneten sich schon mit Steinen und Knüppeln. Ich saß wie das letzte mal nervös und auch ein bisschen ängstlich in unserem Zelt und schaute auf die Uhr. Ich hatte schreckliche Angst dass man mich erwischen und mich zu meinen Eltern bringen würde. 

Wir hatten noch etwa eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bis der Zug kam. Ich hörte Schritte näher kommen, und als der Reißverschluss des Zeltes hinunter gezogen wurde, konnte ich Steves Gesicht erkennen.   
„Bist du schon aufgeregt, Kleine?", fragte er sanft. Er legte seinen Arm um mich und sah mir tief in die Augen. „Ich möchte, dass du mir einen Gefallen tust." 

„Steve, für dich würde ich alles tun." Flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr. Ich konnte seine Hand unter meinem Pulli spüren. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Deshalb war ich ganz froh darüber, als er sich plötzlich aufsetzte.   
„Ich hole uns was zu trinken, ja?" Ich nickte glücklich und er verschwand aus dem Zelt. 

Kurze Zeit später kam er zurück, mit zwei Flaschen Bier in der Hand. Normalerweise trinke ich nicht oft, aber ich wollte Steve etwas beeindrucken und trank die Flasche in einem Zug leer. Ich holte Luft. Ich musste ihm einfach meine Gefühle für ihn mitteilen, aber ehe ich auch nur ein Wort aussprechen konnte, wurde ich unglaublich müde. Meine Glieder fühlten sich plötzlich ungeheuer schwer an, wie aus Blei. Ich sträubte mich dagegen, aber ich konnte nichts tun, bis mir schließlich die Augenlider zufielen. 

Das nächste, an was ich mich erinnern kann, war die unglaubliche Kälte, die mir von den Zehenspitzen bis unter die Haarwurzeln ging. Ich konnte mich selbst nicht mehr spüren. Ich konnte nichts hören. Ich wusste auch nicht, wo ich war. Um mich herum war totale Dunkelheit. Und ganz allmählich beschlich mich die Angst....   
  
  


**Ende des ersten Kapitels!**   
  


_Und, was denkt ihr? Es gibt bestimmt nicht viele Deutsche auf fanfiction.net, aber vielleicht ein paar??? Bitte reviewt! Oder schreibt mir: latrisha-chan@hotmail.com_   
_PS: Habt ihr Ideen für einen anderen Titel? Denn, wie der Engländer sagen würde: 'This title sucks!' Bitte...mir ist um's verrecken nichts besseres eingefallen*seufz*_   
  
  
  



End file.
